Everything Is Goode
by misa9953
Summary: Many years after graduation zach is being flown back into cammies life and cammie is stressing because she doesn't have a boyfriend and her life is a mess so she asks josh her best guy friend to act the part but when zach gets there she realizes just how much trouble she is in. A plot where there will be jealousy , seduction and love …
1. Chapter 1

In Cammies point of view

My phone buzzed next to me on my, letting me know in its subtle little way I have to get up unfortunately I have a bad case of hating mornings so no matter how subtle it was I wasn't having it. So as you do, I threw my cell across the room hitting the wall perfectly on the button to switch off the alarm. Just another great perk of being a super cool ninja spy I thought as I snuggled down and closed my eyes drifting back into my slumber… that was until the other alarm I had hidden knowing what I would do to my phone in the morning, started going off telling me if I didn't get out of bed I was going to be late for the second time this week to work ….

Sometime later ~

'I can't believe it' I thought silently in my head.

I hadn't seen him in years not since the mission to Blackthorn to get back what was ours (goes into daydream of that day)

We all stood in front of all the boys, me, Macey, Bex and Liz.

'Give it back and no one has to get hurt' Bex says in a warning tone of voice.

The boys only smiled back said 'Why don't you go home and forget it, we wouldn't want to hurt little girls like you' with smirks but there was one smirk that was different and it felt very well known.

As the boy finished the sentence I heard Bex growl and I knew we had lost her and no one wants to get in the way of black Bex so we all just smiled and said calmly

'I guess it's the hard but I do love the hard way so much more' I said as we attacked.

By 10 minutes time we had all of them tied up and were ready to leave with what we came for I mean what kind of perverts steals a puppy from an all-girls school come on.

As we walked out I dropped down to my knees in front of the smirking boy and whispered 'hey Zach long time huh and I see you haven't changed still pulling the same stupid pranks, and still looking as Goode as ever' slightly brushes my lips on his ear as I say Goode making his growl quietly, I pull away and look him in the eyes and say 'maybe we will meet again one day until then, enjoy graduation!' I finish as I stand up and walk away winking over my shoulder at him.

(Comes out of daydream)

Anyway Zach is going to be here tomorrow and saying in my apartment … well fuck my life is a mess I can't let me see me boyfriend less living in my apartment by myself alone when imp 23 nooooo

Well first I'm going to the gym then yes I know I'll get my best friend josh to pretend to be my boyfriend it's perfect plus it will keep me from doing something stupid like I don't know THROWING MYSELF AT HIM. But maybe I won't have to maybe he's gotten fat and old and stuff.

I guess we will see….


	2. Chapter 2

Cammies point of view

I got up bright and early the next morning.

I had found it hard sleeping knowing what would be happening today so I decided to be early for once.

When I got to the office I had loads of time to spare so I got on with my work.

A few hours later I was deep in a report when I heard someone mumble

'you always were an over working, Gallagher Girl' he smirked he's famous smirk at me.

'and you always were a slacker. Anyway when did you get here? I thought I had to pick you up?' cammie said feeling confused

Zach replied `you DID have too but my flight came in 2 hours ago so I decided to get a cab' he smirked again

Cammie groaned `my boss said 9 sharp. Not 6am sharp !'

`my flight was earlier did he not tell you ?' zach questioned.

`NO! … oh well you got here no need to stress. So where will you be staying for the next month or so ?' cammie asked

Zach looked confused then he realized something and smirked smugly `YOU were meant to book me into a hotel or something '

Cammie just sat there looking irritated. While she was silent with thinking where she would put him now she couldn't help check him out and he was defiantly not old and stuff in fact he was hotter then when she used to know him. He had a great six pack you could even make out through he's shirt, he's hair was all messed up perfectly like he woke up like that and he's eyes even though they were laughing at her because he just caught her full checking him out they as always were beautiful green colour. She always had loved those eyes…

'Cammie, Gallagher Girl. Hello you in there and don't think I can't see you looking at me like that' he said smirking

'shut up' cammie responded her face reddening `we don't have time for this we have to find you somewhere to stay and do you know how hard that is in new York normally anywhere good is completely booked by now unless you want to stay in an old shitty hotel I expect you to stop mucking around let's go !'

Zach just nodded trying not to smirk and said 'yes sir'

….some time later…

They spent 3 hours asking at all the decent hotels in the city and none of them, not even one had a room.

'hey, Gallagher Girl I could just stay with you…. 'Zach trailed off

Cammies head sapped up and her eyes became wider at the thought `NO! no way that wouldn't be okay with me or anyone , it's not an option besides I don't have a spare room and my sofa is all that comfy'cammie replied quickly not looking straight at him in case he saw there was another reason, one that might involve her looking like an idiot … damn that 6 pack.

'awww come on I don't mind sleeping on the sofa as long as you promised to feed me 'Zach winked as he said the last part making cammie go a deep red

`rude! And no I wouldn't feed you id let you starve if that's what it takes to get that ego down'cammie said after a moment of opening and closing her mouth in surprise at what he just said.

'now it's not like I don't have reason for my ego I mean I'm quite handsome wouldn't you agree ?' Zach said smirking at me

'no I wouldn't' I growled back

'See the way you were looking at me in your office earlier begs to differ 'Zach says he's smirk getting bigger

'you're just as annoying as ever that all I have to say about you' I growl back

'really ?' Zach steps forward grabs my hand and swirls me round and drops me back like we are dancers but we're not and we are standing in the middle of the street 'what about now?' he says he's face inches from mine and he's body pressed up against mine.

It takes a lot for me not to moan I have had so many fantasies about this kind of thing.

Instead i just answer back calmly 'nope nothing ' I say as I smirk and pull myself away and keep walking

A surprised looking Zach jogs after me, grabs me from behind and whispers 'we will see about that' then jogs infront and asks 'where to now, Gallagher Girl ?'

As I walk ahead and start talking about where we are going I can't help but think, oh we most defiantly will see about that …..

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_I do not own any of these characters only my words_

_Hey sorry it took so long to update. Ive been on holiday for a week or so normally I should update every week ish J_

_Hope you enjoyed thanks ~ misa misa_


End file.
